Falling Into You
by Alexis Winn
Summary: Years later, the senshi are still fighting, still looking for their princess. Serena is more mature, but Darien doesn't seem to have aged at all, at least not in maturity. Read this for what it is, pure WAFF.


TIME PERIOD: This takes place during no point of the SM storyline. In fact, I've taken the liberty of displacing the whole thing, and when I say displaced, I mean displaced! Venus and Jupiter appears, but there ain't no crystals or anything. Serena is 18, and Darien is 21. This is somewhat similar to Lilac Summer's First Truths, but Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion doesn't really appear here. Just read it and you'll understand. If you don't understand, just enjoy the story for what it is – pure waft.

"A man who does not lose his reason over certain things has none to lose."  
-Gotthold Ephraim Lessing, German dramatist (1729-1781)

**Falling Into You**

By Alexis Winn

Rating: PG-13

Looking at the full moon from her window high above, Serena sighed. Why was it that her life was so complicated? She just wanted to be a normal girl with normal teenage problems. She didn't want to be Sailor Moon. Why the hell would anyone wish that on herself? It wasn't enough that her grades were already dropping, but now, she had to get up late at night to fend the world off against monsters, too? Which god ordained this? It wasn't fair. It simply wasn't fair. The only slight reward was seeing Tuxedo Mask's face, though covered, saving her from her own klutz attacks. Of course, the feeling of elation soon gives way to annoyance as he either wouldn't stick around long enough to help the girls fight the "monster du jour" or he would stick around just long enough to berate her about how she needed to improve her fighting. Who did he think he was? He didn't have to worry about whether he'd be well enough to get up the next morning, ready to put on the happy mask for yet another day and face the world. He was, no doubt, some rich, pampered college student who didn't have a single class until noon. He enjoyed the privileges of living alone and not having to lie to his parents every time a monster shows up.

Life was much different for Serena. No, at 18, Serena really didn't live with her parents anymore, but she did tonight. She had come to visit early this morning, and they had insisted that she spent the night. She was feeling a little homesick and, enticed by the offer of her mother's special natto dish, Serena complied. Once she turned 18, she had moved into her own apartment at the edge of town. Life was easier that way. She didn't have to keep her mask on constantly, but most of all, she didn't have to lie to her parents anymore.

Serena hadn't changed much since Luna came into her life, or so everyone thought. The mask that she wore now wasn't always a mask. It had once been real. After all, when you're a teenager, you want to act like one, and she really acted like one. Her life was evenly divided between school, friends, and relaxation. Well, that was the way things went before a certain black cat came into her life. Luna, as well meaning as she was, brought blackness into Serena's world. She'd always wanted to be a super-hero, fighting to save the world from harm. Then again, she'd always wanted to be a graceful princess with jewels the size of Mt. Kilimanjaro and more handsome men lusting after her than women in the harems of the Arabian kings. Of course, she never expected either dream to come true, nor did she ever really wanted them to. Serena knew that dreams were best left untouched and unmarred by the cold and bitter world she resided in. But fate would not let her have her ways. Serena was destined for more than just a normal teenage life. She was destined for warriorhood. Ironically, she'd always thought of herself more as a pacifist. Oh well. The world constantly laughed in her face. Why should this time be any different than the last?

She looked at the glowing red numbers on the clock beside her bed. It read 12:30. Funny, there were no monsters tonight. They usually came at this time when the whole of Tokyo would be in bed, peacefully sleeping and quite unaware of the dangers that lurked within the night. Serena had once theorized that the Negaverse purposefully sent monsters at this hour for that very reason. After all, what easier prey was there than the ones who would not fight back? She'd never share her theory with the other sailors, though. It was better to let them think that she was a ditz, that she was irresponsible, that she was clumsy. It was better this way. As long as they still thought she was superficial and nothing more than a dumb blonde with an incredible zest for life, Serena would not have to explain to them why the princess they were searching for was standing before their eyes.

And that mere fact alone was the biggest shocker of all. Serena knew she was the princess. She'd known all along. As a child, she used to have visions of a beautiful, silver-haired moon queen who would tell her stories and comfort her when the bullies at school had been especially harsh. It was from the queen that Serena got her trademark hairstyle. Serena smiled thinking of Queen Selenity, of her other mother. She had stopped coming long ago, but the memory of her still remained. As a child, Serena spent numerous hours rummaging around in her parents' room. This was all done without their knowledge, of course, for if they knew, they wouldn't have left the adoption papers lying on Ilene's dresser. Serena was crushed when she found out that she'd been adopted. Selenity helped to ease some of the pain, and in the process, she inadvertently let it slip that Serena was Selenity's own daughter. Serena was curious. She had just turned 12, and she didn't understand what the world held for her. She pursued and pursued, and in the end, Selenity gave a straight answer, knowing that her daughter could not be protected forever. Serena turned 13, and the queen stopped coming. Serena cried for three weeks straight, not the loud wailing she was known for but a heart-racking, soul-stomping cry that could melt the coldest of hearts. She cried because she felt the loss of her mother again. The first time happened when she found out that Ken and Ilene Tsukino were not her parents; the second time when she found out that she was the daughter of a dead moon queen. Serena fought hard to conceal her pain. She didn't want anyone to worry about her. Worrying was her job.

With Selenity no longer appearing and nothing to remind her of the past, Serena started life anew. Then, she turned 14. She saw a poster of Sailor V. She knew her past had caught up to her. What everyone mistaken for admiration, Serena saw as a way of seeking knowledge. It was easier to keep up with Sailor V when everyone simply thought that you were just another fan. She still laughed and she still smiled in the hopes that it was all a dream. Perhaps her past would not catch up to her. After all, Sailor V was half a world away in England, and Serena was safe in Japan. Then, fate decided to intervene once again. One clear morning, Serena encountered a strange black cat being harassed by some little boys. She, being the gentle soul that she was, shooed the little boys away and removed the bandage covering the cat's head. Shockingly enough, she found a golden crescent moon emblazoned on the tiny forehead. Serena headed for the hills, not out of shock quite as much as fear. Luna, one of the advisors to her mother, was a name that constantly graced Selenity's lips. To Serena, Luna meant the end of the normal life she'd been so desperate to save, the end of the young girl and the revival of a dead princess. Life would never be the same again.

Serena looked at the clock again. It read 1:00. "Interesting. . ." she mused, a slight smile on the somber face, "No sound from the Negaverse yet. Could it be that they're finally keeping normal hours?" The thought went out the proverbial window as she felt a tingling sensation. No, the Negaverse had not quite learned how to keep normal hours yet. Grabbing her communicator, Serena gracefully jumped out her window and landed squarely on her feet. She smiled thinking of what her friends would say if they knew she could do that. She sighed, knowing full well that they would only laugh, saying that it was some miracle that she didn't klutz out and break her legs. Unwillingly, she looked at her communicator. Any second now, a very angry Sailor Mars would come on with some comment about how Serena should have been there long ago. She smiled bitterly. It wasn't her fault that the attacks were always far from her house. Reluctantly, she started running again, not knowing where she was really going but just knowing that she was heading where she was needed.

"Serena!" Mars' screeching voice came. "Where the hell are you? And why aren't you here?"

"I'm coming, Mars. I'm coming." Serena replied with a soft sigh.

Here we go again. She thought as she pulled out the transformation broach. Not even bothering to cry out the phrase, she just closed her eyes and willed the transformation. It worked. It always did. The yelling was not a necessity. It never has been. Saying the words aloud was nothing more than the confirmation of reality that she used to need. But now, now she didn't need the words any longer. She had long since come to terms with reality. It sucked. What else needed to be said?

Sighing once more, she stepped onto the scene, struck a pose, and said her speech. It was a formality, one that she hated. Just once, she wanted to do things her way. Why the speech? It wasn't like the damn monster was going to appreciate it any. Even if it did, it wasn't going to live long enough to tell the world about it. She did her speech anyhow. It was a chance to see Tuxedo Mask. It was foolish. She knew, but she felt connected to him. She felt whole when she was with him. Too bad it takes a monster before he would show up by her side. But such was life. Wasn't the French the ones who said "C'est la vie?" Yes, it was them. She smiled.

But soon, Sailor Moon started to get annoyed. There was a routine that the monsters had to follow, damn it! First, they drain a few people of energy. Then, the sailors would arrive on the scene to give their stupid speeches. Then, the monster was supposed to attack, aiming most her for throat. Then, Tuxedo Mask arrives to "save the day" with his perfectly red roses and amazingly cheesy haiku. In response, Sailor Moon would fawn over her savior until he said the magic words. "Now, Sailor Moon!" Then, of course, Sailor Moon would nod a confirmation and throw her tiara toward the demon, turning it into "moondust." In all honesty, Sailor Moon didn't even know what in the heavens "moondust" was supposed to be, but it ended the routine. This damned monster, however, was ruining that routine. Anger flared in her eyes as she sent a scorching look in Tiffany Teacups' direction. Too busy throwing hot tea and gold trimmed saucer at the rest of the sailors, Tiffany didn't notice the evil look sent her way. Sailor Moon seethed.

"Look! Would you follow the routine already?" She screamed out at the top of her lungs. Tiffany Teacups looked shocked, and the sailors looked at Sailor Moon as if she were crazy.

"What in hell do you think you're doing, Meatball Head?" Mars screamed with equal fervor, angry at her friend's foolishness.

"Ending this!"

"What?!"

"Hush up, Pyro." Sailor Moon replied and slipped the golden tiara off the head. She summoned the magic within and sent the discus flying straight for Tiffany's gut. True to her ancestry, she hit her mark, and the monster of the day vanished into the night air. Sailor Moon smiled - another day, another monster.

"Go, Ser . . . " Sailor Jupiter started to say, but she was hushed by Sailor Moon's gloved hand as she saw Tuxedo Mask watching them from a nearby building.

"You can come out now." She said loudly, and perhaps, just a little too bitterly. "Well, Tux-boy, you finally decided to show up?"

He looked at her strangely. She was so small, so fragile, but when her words came, they were always accompanied by this strange underlying message. No one ever caught what it was, and Tuxedo Mask suspected that he was the only one who had even noticed. "I'm sorry. It couldn't be help."

"I'm sure." She replied in an anger-laced voice, one that was not lost on the masked man.

"I'm sorry." He said again as he turned to leave, wondering what was bothering her. A tiny pull on his cape stopped him, though. Turning around, he looked curiously at the young woman scantily clad in the red, white, and blue sailor outfit.

"We need to talk." She said in an unfeeling voice. He looked to her eyes for answers but found nothing but an abyss devoid of any emotions.

"Sailor Moon, are you out of your mind?" Venus asked her seething leader. "We don't know much about him! He could be an enemy."

Venus would no doubt have rambled on further when Sailor Moon held up a resolute hand. "Leave us." She said in a commanding tone, and for unknown reasons, the four sailors did. They simply left the scene without a word, without a question. Tuxedo Mask was curious. For a girl who seemed so unprepared for leadership, she sure knew how to command.

"Yes?" He asked the woman hesitantly - unsure as to whether he should stay or go.

"Very simply, what do you want?"

"I'm not sure."

"Why not?" She pressed, completely aware of his growing discomfort. "You always come to my rescue. You must have a reason. People, sane ones, at least, do not put themselves in danger without good reason. What is it that you want?"

"I already told you. I'm not sure. For some reason, I'm just drawn to you."

She looked into his eyes. Past the barriers he had built, Sailor Moon saw someone familiar. Delving beyond that, she saw pain, suffering. She saw Darien. Sailor Moon smiled. She'd always wondered who the man behind the mask was and whether or not he was as cold in real life as he was in this persona. He was.

Tuxedo Mask glanced at the pretty face. She saw past him, and he knew it. It seemed ironic. She was the bubbly child, and he was the mysterious savior. Yet, it was he who was more transparent than glass and not she. Yes, it was ironic indeed.

"I'd better go." He said, unwillingly breaking the moment.

She cocked her head to one side and gave a slight nod. "If you feel it best . . . Darien."

He smiled wryly and walked away. She had one last bit of wisdom for him, though.

"Do tell us when you find the princess!"

He stopped dead in his track. Spinning on his heels, Tuxedo Mask rushed back to where Sailor Moon stood. His eyes voiced his question.

"Come on, Tux-boy. You didn't really think I was as oblivious as all that. Did you?"

He winced at the nickname. When did she get so bitter? Once again, his eyes betrayed his emotions as her venom-drenched voice answered his silent question.

"I've always been bitter. You've just never been around to see it."

He shivered at her perception. She was reading him like an open book, and it didn't even look like she was trying very hard. Looking at her eyes once more for answers, he found nothing but ice. The steely blue gaze seemed unfazed by his attempt to read her soul. In fact, Sailor Moon seemed to challenge it. She was daring him, taunting him, knowing full well that he could not break past her barriers. Undaunted, he searched his brains for an answer. He only came up with one, and for the first time in his life, Tuxedo Mask acted on an impulse. Gathering her in his arms, he kissed her sweet pink lips.

She was shocked, but shock soon gave way to passion as she gave into the emotions surging through their veins. She moaned slightly as he forced her lips open and her tongue danced with his. Common sense told her that this was wrong. Standing in an empty parking lot playing tonsil hockey with her sworn enemy was definitely not the way Serena had imagined her first kiss. Then again, Darien never imagined that he would find himself here, either. If someone had told him just two hours earlier that he would be doing this, he would have laughed in their face. However, here he was, kissing the sweet breath out of some girl he didn't even know the name of. Reason started to trickle back into his mind as he remembered why he was doing this in the first place. Reluctantly pushing Sailor Moon away, he looked into her eyes again. For a brief second, he saw her, and he reeled from the rush of raw emotions that he felt. His eyes grew wide as hers grew taunting. The barriers went up once more.

"What's the matter, Tux-boy? Can't take the monster within?"

He deftly nodded. Serena was shocked. It was a joke. It was supposed to be a joke. The Darien she knew would only see it as such. Then again, the Darien she knew didn't know that she was Sailor Moon. She snorted at her silly mistake. "I'm sorry. I guess tonight just took a bit more out of me than I thought."

"It's all right." He assured her, slowly feeling reality trickle back into him. "Can I ask you something?"

"Shoot."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Your words - they're always laced with some unknown emotion, some hidden meaning to life. Why?"

It was Sailor Moon's turn to be shocked. She'd never thought that anyone noticed. Pale faced, she slowly brought her icy blue orbs up to meet his midnight blue ones. A curious smile adorned her swollen lips. "So, someone actually noticed."

He nodded.

"I don't know."

He shook his head.

"I can't tell you."

He sighed.

She shrugged. "We all have our secrets."

"Perhaps, but you seem to be pretty good at revealing them. Who are you, Sailor Moon?"

She shrugged again.

He smiled. "Another secret?"

"Always."

"What are a few secrets between friends, right?"

"Of course."

"I suppose we should leave."

"Unless you plan on kissing me again."

"I didn't hear you complaining."

"I didn't say I was."

She smiled. He flushed. Both spun on their heels and headed toward home, Darien to a cold apartment, and Serena to a hot lecture. All in all, life was pretty normal, except that each still felt the passion of the kiss from earlier on their lips.

Serena seethed, angry at herself for letting go. She'd always kept her emotions in check, at least the serious ones, but tonight, someone dared to invade her walls. Darien Shields, the name of the man she hated was now synonymous with the name of the man she loved. Serena threw her head back for one last bitter laugh as she entered the darkened room. Life sure liked laughing in her face, or so Serena thought as she snuggled up in her comforter.

The next morning, she awoke to the sound of the chirping birds. Looking down at her feet, Serena smiled. Luna had slept through the night. She deserved the break. Beside, Serena wasn't ready for the scolding that would come when Luna found out what she did that night. Quietly stepping off her bed, Serena headed for the bathroom. Thirty minutes later, she came back refreshed and ready for the day.

Grabbing her books, Serena headed out the door to start her morning routine, which no longer included running into Darien on the streets. Instead, they usually met each other at the Black Orchid Café. He was usually already into his second cup of coffee when she came in. He never noticed her, and she never acknowledged him. Things were better that way, she decided. So, while he sat in his booth near the front door, she was content to sink into her booth in the far back corner of the café.

Today, though, was going to be different. Entering the dark room, Serena immediately took notice of the fact that the raven-haired man has yet arrived. Deftly nodding her head, she walked to her usually booth only to find someone there first. It was Darien. She raised one eyebrow in interest, but slipped into the booth anyway. The server soon arrived with her coffee, all too familiar with what the platinum blonde would order.

"I didn't think you drank coffee, Meatball Head."

"One, my name is Serena. Use it. Two, I've been coming in here for a year now, but of course, you're always too interested in the table to notice when I walk in."

Darien looked up. He smiled warmly, causing Serena to return the gesture. "What do you say we just throw caution to the wind and be nice to each other for once?"

"Why not? After all, you're in my booth, and I'm not about to move."

"Your booth? Someone actually sits back here?!"

She looked directly at him and laughed that silvery laugh that she was so well known for. "You really are quite dense. Aren't you, Darien? Every weekday for the past year, I'd walk in here right when your waitress brings you your second cup of coffee. You'd bow your head to smell the coffee, and I'd quickly walk past hoping not to attract your attention."

He was taken aback. Serena suddenly didn't seem like such a simple person after all. "Why?"

"For the same reason you come to this place, so as to not be disturbed."

"I guess I invaded your space today; eh, Serena?"

"Somewhat, but today, I welcome the company, even if it is you." She relied grandly, magnanimously, as if she were a queen.

He simply smiled at the mixed compliment.

"So, what are you doing back here anyway? Don't you usually swallow your second cup within two seconds and be out the door before I even sat down?"

"Usually, but I saw Andrew walking past today. He just seemed too perky, and . . ."

"And you haven't had your cup of coffee yet so you weren't equipped to handle him."

He was amazed. She read him like an open book, not much different from the way Sailor Moon did last night. She even used the same tone of voice. He was about to ponder this when he suddenly realized that he'd ran into her everyday for the past year at the nearby corner as she rushed toward school. His eyes narrowed. She wasn't telling him something.

"Serena, how long have you been coming here again?"

"For about a year." She replied, taking a small sip of the intoxicating black liquid.

"If you're up so early as to be able to sit here with a cup of coffee, why do I constantly see you late for school?"

"Late is late. I just have little sense of time, I suppose."

"That's not it."

She smiled, a sly look gleaming in her eyes. "Perhaps, but what's a few secrets between friends, right?"

Darien raised an eyebrow in shock. Were those not the same words that he spoke to Sailor Moon the night before? She only smiled the saccharin-induced smile, dripping with sickeningly fake feelings.

"Well, time for school." She announced as she got up. As she reached for her small purse, he stopped her.

"My treat. Come on. I'll even walk you to school."

"Are you sure? Don't you have class?"

"Not really. I don't have a class until noon."

"So you get up this early by choice?"

"Somehow, that isn't as crazy as it sounds."

"I'm sure."

"It doesn't matter." He said, ignoring the sarcasm entrenched voice and throwing some money on the table as they walked away from the small booth.

"So, where are we going?" Darien asked when he realized that they were most definitely not headed in the direction of the high school.

"Like you said, to school."

Darien was confused as he walked on the campus of Tokyo U, his school. "I was under the impression that we were going to your school, Serena."

"We are." She said calmly. "My philosophy class is meeting in the library."

Curious, Darien followed her in. Imagine his shock when he saw his philosophy teacher being surrounded by a group of students. "Is that your teacher, Serena?"

She nodded a confirmation and headed toward the group of students. Darien walked out the door, silently vowing that he would figure out the enigma that was Serena. When they first met, he'd been hit with a failed math test. After repeating this incident numerous times, he was under the impression that she was a lazy student. Now, she was turning his world upside down as he looked back to see her smilingly participate in a discussion, no doubt about Descartes or Satres or some other equally prominent philosopher. Yes, Darien was very confused at this moment. Unsure as to what to do next, he walked to the nearest tree and sat to ponder not the meaning of life but the mystery of one blonde enchantress. He soon lost himself within his thoughts and didn't notice the shadow looming over him. He soon did, though, when it poked him in the ribcage. Darien pulled back in pain, and the shadow only laughed. He looked up to see dancing azure eyes. It was Serena.

"You've been sitting here for the past two hours?"

"Has it been that long?"

"Well, assuming that you've been here since my class began, yes. It has been that long."

He smiled sheepishly as she offered him a hand up. As he stood, Darien got a full view of Serena's azure eyes, and he was shocked to find a familiar sight. Ice. Ice was what he found, identical to the coldness that he discovered in Sailor Moon's eyes. He shook off the idea. You're getting old, Darien. You're starting to imagine things. How could Serena be Sailor Moon? Serena's bright and vibrant while Sailor Moon has this hidden edge about her that felt like she could kill. . . in cold-blood.

Darien nodded content with his idea. However, the little voice in the back of his head reared its ugly little face. Come on, Darien! You also thought that Serena was just a lazy student until today. You don't know anything about her. She could be Sailor Moon. Beside the trademark hairstyle, who else could sport those icy baby blues and still manage to make the world think that she's the warmest thing alive?

Annoying as it was, the little voice was right. He'd only seen that ice within two people. Never before has anyone confused him this much, but confusion was for later. For now, he was going to enjoy the company of the beautiful enigma standing before him. Thus, he smiled charmingly and offered her his arm. She willingly took it and flashed a radiant smile that would make the sun jealous.

"So, where are we headed next, milady?"

She looked at her watch. It was 10:00. "Don't you have class soon?"

"Not today. My teacher's sick and, by an interesting turn of event, so is the TA who teaches the class. So, I don't have any classes today." So he lied; it mattered not. The only class he had that day was the sickening chemistry class, and Darien figured that missing one day couldn't hurt his 110 average.

"Interesting."

"Don't you still have school?"

"No. School is out for today. I just had that cram school class."

"I thought the cram school had its own building downtown. Why aren't your classes there?"

She laughed lightly, deciding to string his curiosity along a little further. "Obviously, because the teacher is here."

He rolled his eyes. If she was going to play it like that, then fine. "Yes, obviously, but why? I know that professor. He doesn't have a class to teach until mid-afternoon."

"Well, then I don't know why. Maybe he doesn't want to walk downtown?"

"Serena!" Darien cried out, exasperated by the blonde.

She laughed again. It was all too easy to get a rise out of him. "Seriously?"

"Obviously."

"Some of the students from the cram school were selected to study up here with some of the volunteer profs. Simply, I got picked."

"I see." Darien said, nodding. Then, he looked back at where they were walking and realized that he didn't know where he was going. "Serena, where are we headed?"

"Don't know."

"What?!"

"Come on, Darien. Haven't you ever just acted on impulse? Do you always have to think things out so thoroughly before you do them?"

He was about to answer yes when the events of yesterday came to his mind. Darien quickly closed his mouth, and Serena smiled smugly, knowing that she'd caught him. The two continued walking, neither doing much more than casting the occasional glance at each other. If only they'd realized the beautiful picture that they made walking down that lonely street, Serena and Darien would probably not continue much further with each other, but as usual, they were unaware of the appreciative smiles they were receiving.

Serena, for her part, was deeply amused, the smug grin never leaving her face. She knew Darien had never done anything impulsive before in his life. Last night was a first, and she'd caught him. Why she was so smug, she didn't know, but it was certainly fun to catch Darien in something other than a scowl. She didn't know why she enjoyed it so much, but everything seemed like just a bit brighter when he was around. He gave her excuse to let the angry part of herself out without a series of third-degree question by her friends. So it was a little sick that she enjoyed their fighting so much, but so what?

Coincidentally, Darien was thinking the exact same thing. He, too, enjoyed their daily bantering. True, it was rather childish, but then again, Serena seemed to bring out that side of everyone. She was always so vibrant, so happy, or at least, she was where everyone else was concerned. While Serena brought Darien's childish side, he brought out her angry side. He smiled. Warped as it was, he preferred her angry side. It has always seemed more real than that bubbly front she put up. Beside, she'd always looked so beautiful with her flushing cheeks and pursing pink lips. Darien smiled. Life was certainly interesting with Serena around.

"Hey, Darien," Serena asked tentatively, "where are we?"

"I. . . I'm not too sure." Darien answered as he found himself amidst a beautiful garden. There were roses everywhere, in every color, and occasionally, one could even find a small bouquet of wild orchids.

"It's so beautiful here!" Serena said breathlessly as she sat down in the middle of a clump of bright red roses and dark violet orchids. A soft breeze came and loosened the two already falling buns on top of her head, causing the platinum coloured mass to cascade down her back. The glistening sun caught the light yellow strands and made them glow with an unnatural light.

Darien felt his breath in his throat as she smiled innocently at the flowers before her. Slowly, he approached her and sat down, reveling in a mixture of her sweet scent and the soft fragrances of the flowers. Smiling, he laid down to enjoy the warmth of the sun on his cold face. Eyes twinkling, Serena plopped down right next to him, causing her hair to go flying. Reaching up to brush the strands of gold from his face, Darien noticed how silk-like they were. Bringing the golden threads to his nose, he breathed in a scent of the sweet sea, so pure and ethereal. He smiled, releasing the hair.

Serena noticed the slight tug on her tresses and turned her head to face Darien. Mere inches away from the handsome man, she breathed in deeply and caught the slight scent of roses and spice. Closing her eyes, she let out a contented sigh. She loved days like this, or rather, she'd dream of days like this, days where her past was just that, the past. Days where all that mattered was the company and the joys they shared. Serena smiled and rested her head on Darien's arm, content to lay there for the rest of eternity. Darien brought up his free hand and stroked her cheek. She looked so peaceful, so innocent.

If only they could stay that way forever, life would be so wonderful to live in. However, happiness comes not to those who deserve it, and this time was no exception. As she was about to slip off into dreamland, Serena felt a familiar tingling sensation. Frowning, the closed lids unwillingly fluttered open. "I have to go."

He nodded in comprehension. "I understand."

Serena smiled. Reaching a hand up to his flushing cheek, she ran her thumb over the course of his lips, so soft, so kissable. "Thank you for today . . . for everything." She said softly and ran off. She was on her own today, and she knew it. The girls were all in school today, and Serena was the only one free.

Well, I've been on my own before. I survived once. There's no good reason why I couldn't do it again.

Running toward a nearby ally, Serena transformed. It was dangerous to do so in broad daylight, but then again, it was also dangerous to let the creatures of the Negaverse roam freely. Serena knew her task, and she set toward it. Emerging from the dark ally, she followed the screams of the innocents. Soon, her senses led her to a bluish looking demon. She sighed. From the numerous screams, she had been afraid that it was one of the generals from the Negaverse. Monsters, she could take. After all, having them not look human eased some of the guilt from killing them. The generals were different. They not only looked human, Nephrite showed Serena that they were human, too.

Standing in a nearby tree, Sailor Moon was sheltered from the creature's sight by the thickets of leaves. Slipping her tiara off her head, she waited for the monster to stand still. Patience soon rewarded her. The monster closed in on a young boy and was about to take his energy when it felt the golden discus digging into its back. Sailor Moon had, once again, hit her mark. She smiled seeing the young boy safe and running back into his mother's arm.

"So this is what you do when I'm not around, eh, Serena?"

That voice. It couldn't be. Could it? Serena felt a hand, a very familiar one, on her shoulder and she knew, without looking, who was behind her. "How long have you known?"

"Not long. A few minutes ago, actually."

"You followed me?!"

"Well, I . . ."

"Pervert."

"How the hell was I supposed to know what your transformation entailed?!"

"Oh gee, Darien. How in Hades do you think I change clothes? My normal ones just magically change itself into this crappy suit?"

"Well . . . yes."

"That's stupid."

He rolled his eyes. This was going to be a long conversation. "We need to talk."

"No, we don't."

"Don't be illogical."

"I'm not the one being illogical. You are. There is nothing to talk about. You're Tuxedo Mask, but your real identity is Darien Shields. I'm Sailor Moon, also known as Serena Tsukino. That's it, end of story. I see nothing else here to talk about."

"Just humor me, all right?"

"Fine, but you're buying." She said, simultaneously jumping off the tree and transforming back to Serena.

"Buying what?" He asked, doing the same.

"The ice-cream sundae that I'm going to need."

Darien smiled. "Fine, but I get to pick the place."

"Deal."

"All right. Let's go."

"Where?"

"My apartment."

"What?! I don't think so!"

"Well, I do. You said I could pick the place."

"I meant a place that sells ice-cream, not your apartment."

"Well, you don't really think I'm going talk to you about this in a public place, do you? Besides, going to an ice-cream shop gives you an easy exit. If you don't want to talk about something, all you'd have to do is stand up."

"Damn."

"Let's go. We had a deal, remember?"

"Fine."

He offered her his arm. With some reluctance, she took it, nearly yanking the arm out of its socket.

"Hey! If you'd thought more about your decision, you wouldn't be here right now."

"What do you know about thinking things over? You were the one who kissed me in the parking lot that night."

"Yeah. Well, I don't you remember you resisting."

"Maybe not, but I'm known to act on impulse from time to time. What's your excuse?"

"I have none." He nonchalantly replied to Serena's utter shock.

"Thought so." She said grumpily as they entered his building. "So, what floor do you live on?"

"The 11th."

"Great. Let me guess. It's at the top?"

"Correct!"

"Wonderful. You realize I hate heights?"

"No, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let you out of this deal."

"Damn. What's your deal with heights anyway? You live on the top floor of this monstrosity of a building. Every time Tux-boy comes to my rescue, he's standing on the nearest tall…thing, be it a wall ledge or a streetlamp. My personal opinion is that you've got some sort of inferiority complex, and you compensate for it by making everyone look up to you for one reason for another."

Ignoring Serena's babbling, Darien smiled as he pushed the elevator button for his floor. "You don't really hate heights, do you?"

"No more than the next girl turned superhero turn royalty of the moon." She pouted, slighted by the fact that she couldn't even crack a chink in his easygoing manner.

"I thought as much."

The elevator rumbled, not wanting to start. It eventually did, but the thunder-like sound was not lost on Serena. Her grip on Darien's arm strengthened, and nervousness edged her voice.

"That sounded like thunder."

"It was just the elevator."

"I know that, you dolt! I said it sounded like thunder."

"Oh. Well, would you mind letting to of my arm anyway? I think you're cutting off the circulation."

"Sorry." She said sheepishly as she let his arm fall to his side.

"You're afraid of thunder?"

"So? What of it?"

"So you gave me the impression that you weren't afraid of anything."

"You idiot! Everyone is afraid of something and those who aren't are all dead!"

"Good point."

Serena rolled her eyes, and stepped out of the cramped elevator. He only smiled as he fumbled for his keys. Opening the door, he revealed a pristine white living room and decided that all the time he spent cleaning it was worth the shocked look on her face.

"And here I thought you'd be a slob."

"Aw! I'm hurt."

"No, you're not; so don't fake it."

Raising an eyebrow, he pushed her in the door and closed it.

"What's the matter, Darien? Don't trust me?"

"In a word, no."

Clutching at her heart in mock fashion, she pasted a pained look on her face. "Oh! Ouch! You hurt me, milord!"

He had to laugh. She was altogether too amusing, and he liked her this way, a little bitter, a little mocking, but completely real. "Come on. I promised you a sundae, and you're going to get one."

"I was only kidding, Darien. Didn't really expect you to get me sundae; quite the opposite, actually."

"Maybe, but a deal is a deal."

She smiled, and deciding that he was just too sweet, followed him to the kitchen. "At least let me help."

He shook his head and lifted her tiny body onto the counter. "No, I'd rather keep my kitchen in one piece, thanks."

She just smiled and dangled her long legs about, an act not at all lost on Darien. "Well, just don't say that I didn't offer to help."

"If you really want to help, move." He said, reaching for the cupboard door behind her head. Deciding that Darien was much too dangerously close, Serena obeyed. Unfortunately, she moved in the wrong direction and ended up right between Darien and his still-closed cupboard. Eye to eye, nose to nose, Serena felt common sense slipping away as her feelings took over. Deciding that this was not a good place to be, she decided to move. However, her body betrayed her and did not budge.

"Darien?" She asked, and while she meant for it to be a loud squeak, it appeared that her vocal cords were not responding to her commands either as a sultry, breathy voice emitted from her mouth.

"Yes." He answered in a deep voice that could, and most likely have, made any woman would melt. With an evil gleam in his eyes, Darien brought his hands to her tiny waist.

Damn it! If I stay here much longer, I'm going to regret it tomorrow morning. Well . . . maybe it wouldn't be quite regret, but it'll be something.

Yeah. It'll be elation as you lay in his bed.

Ew! I have such a dirty mind!

Maybe, but look at where you are, Serena!

"Darien, I have to go."

"Do you really?"

"Y. . ." Well, needless to say, Serena never finished her answer, for as Darien moved his hands up her back, pulling her body closer to his own, and edged his lips nearer and nearer to hers, she didn't stand a chance. Her common sense told her that she didn't stand any chance of winning this battle if she stayed here much longer. However, Serena's common sense had long since been overpowered by the passion raging through her veins. The battle hasn't even been waged, and Serena had already lost the war.

Well, if I've already lost, let's make the best of it. She thought devilishly as she pressed her lips against his in an impassioned kiss.

She was trying to set the rules, and he knew it. Forcing her mouth open, he turned the odds back in his favor. Sorry, my sweet, but I make the rules here, not you.

Moaning, she reached her hands up and ran them through his thick, rich hair. The short strands felt deliciously luscious passing through her fingers. Pulling him closer, Serena suddenly found herself on the cold kitchen floor. For some reason, though, it didn't feel too cold at that moment.

Two hours later, Serena somehow found herself in Darien's bedroom fumbling for the beeping communicator lost somewhere amidst the pile of clothes on the floor. Cursing herself for losing control, she flushed pink as an angry Sailor Jupiter came on the tiny screen.

"Serena! Get here quick! There's some sort of monster near your house."

"My house or my apartment?"

"Your apartment! Wait. You're in bed, but I thought that you weren't home. . ."

"Jupiter! Keep your mind on the job! I'll be there as quick as I can."

Serena reached for the broach usually found at her chest. Unfortunately, all she found was skin. The broach, along with most of her clothing, had ended up on Darien's bedroom floor. She turned red thinking of what just happened. Then, she uttered a tiny squeal and reached for the covers when she found that she was rather without covering. Darien only chuckled, making her give him the evil eye.

"Come on, Tux-boy. You're coming, too!"

"Am I now?" He asked, inching closer to her.

Squealing, Serena quickly slipped off the bed and pulled a part of the covers with her. "We've got a job to do, Darien! Now, transform . . . while I try to find my broach."

He nodded in understanding but still smiling all the while. A perfect red rose appeared out of nowhere and within seconds, a fully dressed Tuxedo Mask stood where Darien once stood. Meanwhile Serena had located her broach and started her transformation. Tuxedo Masked looked on as the coloured ribbons dissolve her clothing and painted on the sailor suit.

"Darien! Stop gaping, and move it!"

"Whatever you say, Sailor Moon." He said, mock slightly edging his voice.  
"Don't start! We'll talk about this later, but for now, we need to get going. My apartment is all the way across town."

"Oh? I've got a quick way to get there." He said, that same sly glint appearing in his eyes again. Quickly scooping her up in arms, he flew out the window. Well, he couldn't really fly, but the extra strength and stamina from this form allowed him to jump higher and farther than a normal human, giving Serena the impression that he really could fly through the air.

"You know, one of these days, we're going to talk about this habit of yours."

"What habit?"

"The bad one."

"I have no bad habits." He proudly declared as he leapt off yet another building.

She rolled her eyes. "Look, I've kept quiet about the ugly shoes and the hideous green jacket. All you have to do is admit that you're always scooping me up like I'm some sort of toy."

"So? That's not a bad habit. That's called saving your ass."

"Give me a break. You know as well as I that it's all just routine."

"Routine?"

"Come on! Don't tell me you haven't noticed it by now!"

"I haven't! What routine are you talking about, Serena?"

"Shhh! Not so loud. As much as I'd like to lead an honest and open life, I'd rather that not all of Tokyo knows who Sailor Moon is truly."

"Fine. What routine?"

"The routine. You know, the monster comes. Then, my friends and I come on the scene. We say our cheesy speeches. We strike some poses. The monster attacks. I stand there like a deer fixated on headlights so that the monster can get a good shot at me. Of course, you come just in the nick of time to whisk me away, or you throw one of your steel-tipped rose to stop whatever attack may come. Then, you say some stupid haiku, fight the monster a little, and tell me to dust the monster. I nod or say yes, and I throw my tiara. Wham! The monster dies, and we all go home happy. Get it now, genius?"

Tuxedo Mask frowned. He'd never thought of it before, but it did always happen like that. Interesting. "You're right. There is a routine!"

"By the gods but you're dense!"

"Gee, thanks so much."

"You're welcome. Now, let me down. We're only a building away from the fight, and the girls are going to ask too many questions of I come down there _with_ you instead of by myself."

"Aw! Can't we break routine just a little?"

"No, we most certainly cannot! Besides, how in all of Hades do you plan on explaining to them how we ended up together, anyway?"

"Okay. Fine. So we don't break routine, but can't I sit this one out?"

"Stop whining, Tux-boy, and put me down!"

"Would you stop calling me that already?!"

"When you earn it."

Exasperated, he unceremoniously dropped her on the cold cement roof of her apartment building. "Just like the routine, right?"

"Good boy!" Sailor Moon answered back. Jumping off the 10 story building, she easily landed on her feet. Running to the fight, she let out a sigh and struck a pose.

"For disturbing the peaceful night, I will not forgive you! In the name of love and justice, I, Sailor Moon, will punish you!"

For yet another night, things went on routine. Right after Sailor Moon said her speech, the monster attacked. Liquid goo spread everywhere, and in the midst of the danger, Tuxedo Mask jumped in the fray from his place on the roof. He hurled the steel-tipped roses and said his haiku. Soft breezes blew his cape around his godlike body as he did so. Then, the monster took after him while Sailor Moon pulled off her tiara and sent a deathly disc of light its way. Yes, everything was going right on route.

"Well, that's moon dust!" Sailor Moon said with fake glee.

"You got that right!" Venus declared. Her body still on an adrenaline high, and her mind still filled with the details of the fight not two seconds earlier. Unfortunately for Serena's mind, Jupiter's attention span for this particular fight was significantly shorter.

"So, where were you earlier, Serena?" Jupiter asked, not forgetting the details of the earlier conversation.

"Like you said, I was in bed."

"Whose bed exactly? Because I know what your bed looks like at your parent's house, and that wasn't it!"

"Oh really?" Mars added, her interest piqued.

"Oh please. You were tired and probably seeing things. I was just in bed, nothing more or less than that." Sailor Moon replied with a completely straight face. It wasn't a blatant lie, though it also wasn't the entire truth, but she didn't feel like explaining at the moment. She'll tell them someday, but for now, all she wanted was to go home.

"Fine!" Jupiter said with a pout. "If you don't want to tell us, fine, but I know you're lying. I am not as tired as to turn an ornately carved head post into a simple one. I'm not so tired as to turn the twin sized bed you have at your parent's house into a king sized bed, and I am not so tired as to imagine that black lock of hair at your side was your own!"

Sailor Moon turned bright red, caught in her own lie. "Okay. So I wasn't at home. So what?"

"So who were you with?" The quiet Mercury asked, not being able to resist the curiosity.

"I was at a friend's house, and we were just reading."

"Oh really? Was this friend a male or female?"

"Sailor Venus! Get your mind out of the gutter, and you can consider that an order! I'm not answering any more questions from you four. I am going to go to my apartment and get a good night's sleep, something all of you need!"

Thus said, Sailor Moon spun on her heels, untransformed, and headed into her building. Pushing the button for her floor, Serena was thankful that she got out of there before the sailors could get more information out of her. That was altogether too close for comfort. She breathed a sigh of relief. Not only was she free from her busybody sailors, but Darien was also nowhere in sight. Stepping onto the 10th floor, Serena's steps were light, or at least, it was light until she opened the door to her apartment to find a smiling Darien lounging on her sofa.

"Nice place you've got here, Serena! I would've figured you for a complete slob."

"How the hell did you get in here?  
"Your balcony door was open."

"Of course it was! Why wouldn't it be on the singular day that I didn't want it open?"

"Weren't you the one who said that we had to talk, Serena? So what're you afraid of?"

"Fine. You want to talk? Let's talk, but there are a few conditions."

"Name them."

"First, stay right where you are. I want to talk with my clothes on and not off."

"No problem."

"Two, should you have to move, do not move within a 10 ft radius of me. You know why."

"Fine, but I have a few conditions of my own."

"Name them."

"First, you have to stop looking so damn good."

"What?! How the hell am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know, but you agreed to the conditions." Darien said with a sly grin as he inched closer to her.

"Okay. Fine. Whatever. What are the other conditions?"

"Two, you have to stop looking so irresistible."

Serena shot Darien an evil look, wondering how exactly she was going to follow his conditions. Darien, for his part, was getting closer and closer to Serena by the second. Suddenly noticing, she uttered a squeak and ran for the easy chair next to the fireplace. Standing safely behind the tiny fortress, she looked warily at her supposed stalker.

"You are supposed to stay right where you were!"

"But you haven't followed my conditions. Why should I have to follow yours?" He asked, gathering her into his arms. She giggled and tried to make a valiant getaway. Not succeeding, she gave into the strong arms about her waist. Turning around, she found herself eye to eye with Darien for the second time today.

"Weren't we supposed to talk?" She asked, her voice low and seductive.

"Maybe." He answered, pulling her onto the sofa. Landing lightly on top of him, she smiled. With her eyes dancing, Darien felt his worries falling away. "I love you." He said, the low baritone voice alluring and seductive.

"Oh really?" She asked, still giggling all the while.

"Aren't you going to return the compliment?"

"Maybe someday." She said with a laugh. He growled, and once more, the couple found themselves on the floor, the world falling away yet again


End file.
